This invention relates to an apparatus for serially conveying receptacle lids (such as can lids) and is of the type that has a plurality of conveying wheels provided with pockets (compartments) to advance lids for the purpose of combining several lid series into a single lid series or to separate a single lid series into several lid series. The wheels may also be designated as "star wheels" or "stars" in case the compartments are uniformly arranged along the wheel circumference. The apparatus is further provided with a support or guide surface on which the lids are supported by their downwardly oriented shoulders. The wheels are surrounded by annular guides which retain the lids in the wheel pockets and which are discontinued in the region where two wheels adjoin.
The machines of the manufacturing line for making cans and can lids have, as a rule, unlike output rates (number of items per time unit). When arranging such machines serially, it is economically sensible to combine the lid series or lid sequence from machines of smaller output rate, for example, lid rolling machines into a single lid series for the further processing in a machine of higher output rate, for example, an automated testing or sealant applying (gumming) machine. Conversely, it is likewise practical to divide a single lid series into a plurality of lid series.
In conventional apparatus of the above type the lids made of tinned sheet-iron are retained in the wheel pockets by magnets against the effects of centrifugal forces in those zones where the annular guides have to be discontinued, for example, in the lid transfer zone where the lids pass directly from the pockets of one wheel into the pockets of an adjoining wheel.